


i want to be the one you remember

by karmidori



Series: Eremin Month 2017 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Childhood Friends, Demigod AU, Eremin Month 2017, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Trans Armin Arlert, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmidori/pseuds/karmidori
Summary: Putting on a determined face, Armin struck a power pose in the mirror, and walked out of the bathroom.'I am going to do this, I will do this.'In which Armin loses a bet, and has to ask out the person he likes, who is none other than his best friend Eren Jaeger.





	i want to be the one you remember

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm here with a one shot for day 1 of eremin month 2017!! I know I'm totally late on this but I really want to try to contribute as much as much as I can to eremin month. When I saw that day 1 was greek/roman, I had to do a percy jackson/demigod au cause I am trash for that series I love it to pieces.  
> So they are all located at camp half blood, and I'll have everyone's godly parent below  
> armin, eren, and mikasa are 18 btw
> 
> Not everyone appears in this story but I might do more with this AU who really knows
> 
>  
> 
> Armin- son of athena  
> Eren- son of poseidon  
> Mikasa- daughter of nike  
> Ymir- daughter of tyche  
> Historia- daughter of aphrodite  
> Sasha- daughter of demeter  
> Connie- son of hermes  
> Jean- son of nemesis  
> Marco- son of apollo  
> Reiner- son of iris  
> Bertholdt- son of hephaestus  
> Annie- daughter of ares

 

"Hey, Armin!" Armin stopped tying his shoes to look for the person who shouted his name. He quickly found Ymir waving to him, with Jean and Reiner trailing behind her.

"Is there something I can help you guys with? You know I won't give you strategy tips, since we're on opposing teams this time," Armin had a friendly smile on his face, though he still wanted his team to win capture the flag.

"Trust me blondie, I know you won't help us. That wasn't what I wanted to ask you," Ymir's smirk grew more mischievous, "I want to make a bet with you."

Quirking an eyebrow, Armin wondered what devious scheme she was planning this time. Everyone at camp knew how much children of Tyche like to make wagers and bets, since they can manipulate their own luck. That didn't mean they always won, but it was enough that campers avoided making bets with them. Ymir was the most notorious of the Tyche children, and she was hard to resist.

"What kind of bet? What do you want from me?" Armin stood up, stared Ymir straight in the eye, and crossed his arms over his chest. He wanted Ymir to know that he wasn't going to bend easily.

"A simple one. If your team wins tonight, I have to ask out someone," Ymir tilted her head up and looked down her nose at Armin. "If my our team wins, you have to ask out the person you like."

Armin's cheeks flushed pink, and he furrowed his brow slightly. "Why do you want me to ask out who I like so much that you'd make a bet over it?"

Ymir just laughed and curled her lips at Armin, "Because it's so obvious how much you and Jaeger are over the moon for each other, that I'm gonna be sick if you two don't get together."

"What?! I don't know what you're talking about, we aren't like that!" Armin turned his head away from Ymir's gaze.

"Come on man! It's so obvious that you two like each other you should just ask him out," Reiner chimed in.

"Yeah, you two need to just get together already," Jean agreed, rolling his eyes.

Armin was so flustered he took a few steps back from his friends. Even though he was a son of Athena, and amazingly smart and skilled, he tended to get flustered easily. Especially when it came to people teasing him about Eren.

"Whatever, fine! I'll go along with your stupid bet," Armin exclaimed, already turning away from his so-called friends. "But just know I'll win!" He shouted behind him, pointedly ignoring their loud laughter as he walked back to his team.

  
\---------------------------

They lost.

Armin's team, the blue team, lost capture the flag. He always had the desire to win, but Armin could get over losing pretty easy. This loss he could not get over.

While he was walking back to his cabin, Mikasa and Eren conversing next to him, the realization of his predicament slapped Armin in the face. He stopped walking, breathing in sharply, as if he had actually been struck.

Eren noticed Armin was a few steps behind them almost immediately. He backtracked to his best friend's side, concern clear in his teal eyes.

"Armin, you okay? Why'd you stop?" Eren put a hand on Armin's shoulder, trying to comfort him without realizing it. Mikasa went to Armin's left side, offering her silent support.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just got lost in thought I guess," Armin gave his two friends the best smile he could muster up, hyperaware of Eren's warm hand through the cotton of his shirt.

"Good! I was worried you were covering up an injury again," Eren playfully wrapped his arm around Armin's shoulder, making their cheeks press together. Armin held back a yelp, while his face tingled and his stomach twisted.

"You're one to talk Eren, you always hide injuries and try to train when you're injured," Mikasa deadpanned, though there was a smile sneaking its way onto her lips.

"What're you talking about Mikasa? I barely ever get injured!" Eren protested, but it was a feeble attempt.

"Just because you use water to heal quicker doesn't mean your injuries didn't exist," Mikasa fired back, refusing to step down.

Giggling softly, Armin enjoyed the feeling of Eren's arm around him, and the bickering of his two closest friends. For the short walk back to their cabins, Armin let himself relish in the presence of his friends, momentarily forgetting his impending dilemma.

  
\----------------------------

  
"Come on Armin, you got this! Eren is so oblivious he won't notice that you're head over heels for him, and he's such a good friend he'll go on a fake date with you," Armin was staring down his reflection in a bathroom mirror, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he hyped himself up.

Sighing heavily, Armin stopped bouncing, and shifted his eyes to the empty sink. Who was he kidding? There was no way he could just casually ask Eren to go on a date with him, real or not. Even though he was eighteen years old, Armin had never been on a date in his life. And definitely not one with his best friend he had been crushing on for years.

Always being teased as a child, for his gender identity and affinity for books and knowledge, Armin was hesitant about the friendships he made. His hesitance ruled out dating entirely, he was way too terrified of a potential partner not accepting his trans identity.

Eren, Mikasa, and Armin became friends in early childhood, meeting in kindergarten. From the moment they meant, the trio fit together like puzzle pieces. Mikasa and Eren were always there to defend and protect Armin when he needed it, and Armin always supported his friends wholeheartedly no matter what.

Eren, being a very simple minded child, didn't notice the difference between him and Armin until middle school. When Armin told Eren he was a boy in kindergarten after Eren had asked, the question hadn't come up again. Armin always wore masculine clothes, and wore swim trunks when they went swimming.

The year Armin started to show noticeable signs of puberty was the year they started the sixth grade. Armin declined any invites to go swimming, and started to wear baggier clothing. Noticing that his friend's demeanor had become more quiet and introverted, Eren asked Armin what was going on.

That was when Armin finally came out as a trans boy to Eren. Since they were only twelve, Eren had limited understanding, but he still cared for Armin and supported him.

Smiling fondly, Armin thought of how amazing Eren really was to him. He felt almost guilty that he still wanted more from him.

Putting on a determined face, Armin struck a power pose in the mirror, and walked out of the bathroom.

_'I am going to do this, I will do this.'_

  
_\-----------------------------_

As much as Armin wanted to maintain his tiny bit of confidence, he was cracking under pressure.

"Come on Armin! YOU CAN DO THIS!" Reiner shouted in his ear, giving him a few hard slaps on the back.

"Yeah man, don't be a wuss, we all know Jaeger wants to bone your ass," Ymir added, with a cackle.

That comment made Armin's eye twitch, just the tiniest bit. The self-proclaimed "Hype Team" he had surrounding him boasted that they had good intentions, but Armin was convinced otherwise.

His "Hype Team" consisted of Ymir, Reiner, Jean. The three assholes that, ehem, forced him to make a bet with them.

Currently, the four were standing in a small patch of trees near the basketball court, where Eren was playing a game of three-on-three with some other campers.

The plan was to have Armin approach Eren when he was done playing, which would probably be in about five minutes.

Five minutes. Armin had five minutes to prepare for asking his best friend slash crush out. Of course, Armin was going to ask him out on a fake date, but his asshole friends didn't know that.

Real or fake, Armin was sweating from nervousness. He couldn't stop wiping his hands on his shorts, and he could feel the sweat soaking through his binder. Adjusting the straps of his binder, Armin let out a deep breath.

"I'm going now,"

Ymir and Jean's conversation stopped, which had been about a bet over what Eren's reaction would be to Armin asking him out.

"Seriously? I actually thought you were gonna chicken out," Jean said, mildly impressed at Armin's determinedness.

"Go get that dick blondie!" Ymir yelled, a smirk on her face as per usual.

"You got this man, we believe in you!" Reiner gave Armin another bruising slap on the back, but Armin just smiled.

"Thanks for the support guys."

Armin gave the three a mock salute as he walked to the basketball court, which they returned with cracking up in laughter as they saluted back.

  
\-----------------------------

He was fucked. Completely, thoroughly fucked.

Armin arrived at the side of the court just in time to see Eren make a three pointer, and lift his sleeveless tank top to wipe sweat off his face, exposing his toned stomach in the process.

Feeling his entire body grow hot, Armin covered his face with his hands in attempt to not ogle his best friend's muscles.

After a minute had passed Armin uncovered his eyes, and saw that Eren's abs were not exposed anymore. He was now running down the court, following the ball with the rest of the players. He still looked amazingly gorgeous, but this Armin could deal with.

Making his way to the benches, Armin kept his eyes on Eren the entire time. He was so focused on him that he didn't realize the game had ended until Eren was running towards him.

"Armin, hey! Did you come to see me play?" Eren grinned at him, with a water bottle in his right hand.

"Actually," Armin took a shaky breath, "I came to ask you a question."

Eren had a confused look on his face, then he seemed to pick up that the mood was serious.

"Sure, what is it, hit me," Eren took a long gulp from his bottle, while Armin watched his adam's apple bob intently.

"Will you.. go on a date with me?" Armin stammered out.

Eren blinked a few times, not really processing what Armin had said.

"A fake date! See, um, I made a, uh, a bet! A bet with Ymir and I lost, so I um, have to ask someone out and you know how I am about that. So I was um, wondering if you could, you know, go on a fake date with me to get her off my back about it."

Armin rushed out, looking down at his feet, unable to look into Eren's eyes.

"Sure, why not,"

"I know you probably don't want to and I'm really sorry I aske—" Armin gave his friend an incredulous stare. "What?! You'd actually do that for me?"

Eren snorted, took another sip of water, and gave Armin a look that said "Oh come on now, you know better than this".

  
"Armin, we've best friends since elementary school," The smile Eren gave him was so warm it made Armin's heart beat so fast he thought it might come out of his chest. "If I couldn't go on a fake date with my best friend, what kind of best friend would I be?"

Armin's smile was so wide it hurt.  
"Thanks Eren, you're the best friend a guy could ask for,"

"Oh you know it!" Eren sat down on the bench beside Armin, wrapped a sweaty arm around his shoulder, squishing Armin against his side.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but you smell like sweaty gym socks and desperately need a shower my friend,"

"Oh come on, you could have been nicer about that! I don't smell that bad," Eren whined.

"Yes, yes you do," Armin insisted, trying to get out from under Eren's arm.

  
"You're not even smelling the source, you can't make claims like that until you smell my armpits!" Eren shoved Armin's face under his arms, where no doubt he was sweating the most.

"Eren, you're so gross what the hell, let me go!" Armin's yells were muffled under Eren's muscular arm.

"You know you love me though!"

'Yes.' Armin thought, as his face was pressed up against his best friend's gross, sweaty armpit.  
'I do.'

  
\------------------------------

Fast forward to the next day, at 7:26 PM, Armin was tapping his foot anxiously. He was currently waiting for Eren to meet him in front of the Athena cabin, so they could go on their "date".

Their date technically started at 7:30, but Armin had been ready way before 6:00. The date had been what was occupying his mind for the whole day. He was nervous and excited. Nervous that they were calling it a date, excited to spend some alone time with Eren.

So engrossed in his phone that he was using to distract himself, Armin didn't notice Eren coming towards him until he called out to him.

Eren was dressed in a casual t-shirt, and some semi-formal beige khakis. Armin was dressed similarly, wearing cream chinos and sky blue sweater, since he got cold easily.

Looking at Armin up and down, Eren, not subtle at all, checked Armin out. Eren let out a loud wolf whistle, which made Armin cross his arms and raise his eyebrows, a slight pink blush on his cheeks.

"Damn! My date really cleans up nicely," Eren smirked, giving Armin an overdramatic wink.

"Oh my god stop it you dork!" Armin could feel his pulse racing as Eren complimented him.

"What Armin? You look really good, seriously."

Armin tilted his head and gave Eren a bashful smile.

"Thanks, I guess.."

"You're welcome," Eren said cheerfully, walking over to Armin's side and grabbing his hand. "Now let's go start our date!"

Armin prayed to the gods that Eren wouldn't notice how much his hands were sweating.

  
\---------------------------------

  
After a short walk across camp, they arrived at the shore of Long Island Sound. At the end of the dock, Armin could see a picnic basket.

Still holding his hand, Eren led him to the end of the dock, where a canoe and the picnic basket were waiting for them.

"So, I was kinda stumped on what we should do, so I just made some sandwiches and snagged some snacks from the kitchen, so we could eat, while on the water, watching the sunset. Whaddya think?" Eren had a hopeful look in his eyes, as if he thought Armin wouldn't like his idea.

"That sounds really fun and thoughtful Eren, thank you." Armin smiled at him and gave his hand a squeeze.

To his surprise Eren actually looked a bit flustered, and rubbed the back of his head, messing up his already messy hair.

"I'm really glad you liked it, I was kinda worried you wouldn't," Eren gave him a embarrassed smile.

Eren let go of Armin's hand to place the picnic basket in the canoe. Then, he grabbed Armin by the waist, lifted him up, and set him down on a bench. Eren carefully stepped in the canoe, sitting on the same bench as Armin.

Reaching for a blanket in the bottom of the canoe, Eren shook it out before wrapping it around Armin's shoulders, "So you don't get cold." He said with a wink.

Eren started to move them away from the dock, not having to use oars because of his demigod powers.

Armin was utterly in awe of Eren and his abilities. It was like he could seen the ocean in Eren's eyes as he manipulated the water. It was breathtaking, to say the least.

When they got to a spot they were both satisfied with, Eren stopped moving the canoe, and opened the picnic basket. He handed Armin a bag of chips and a turkey and lettuce sandwich, and took out some chips and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich he made for himself.

They sat together under the blanket, with Armin's head on Eren's shoulder, talking anything and everything. It was pretty much just like any other time the two of them hung out and talked about deep stuff.

Except it was different.

Eren pressed a few kisses onto Armin's hair, and Armin retaliated by giving Eren a long kiss on his cheek, which made them both laugh hysterically.

Armin desperately didn't want this night to end. He was having so much fun, just talking with Eren, touching him, being close to him. When this date would over, Armin knew his pain would be even worse than before.

He was getting a taste of what he wanted, but couldn't have.

  
When the sun began to set, Armin was completely enthralled by it. Sunsets were one of Armin's favorite things to admire. He loved that no sunset was the same, but they were all beautiful.

  
As Armin was entranced by the glowing sky, Eren turned his head away from it focused his eyes on his best friend. He could see the light reflected in his blue eyes, making them almost too beautiful to look at.

Eren studied Armin's face. His small nose, his long eyelashes, this thick eyebrows, his pink lips, the small amount of freckles that were scattered all over his cheeks.

 _'I don't ever think I've ever seen anyone as beautiful as him.'_ Eren thought. Slowly, Eren's eyes widened. He peeled his eyes away from Armin, blinking profusely

_'What am I saying? I'm talking about Armin, my best friend, I mean he isn't ugly of course, he's really good looking... And beautiful.'_

Realization hit Eren harder than a semi truck. He was in love with his best friend. He was in love with Armin Arlert, his best friend.

Eren glanced back at Armin, and this time he didn't stop looking. He focused on Armin's eyes this time, a cerulean blue, clearer than the sky.

  
"Armin."

  
Armin shifted his eyes to Eren, who was staring at him with his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth pursed.

"Yeah Eren, what's up?"

Eren took a deep breath and gently put his hands on Armin's face, leaned in, and pressed their lips together. The kiss was harsh, and their noses bumped, but Armin was so captivated by the warmth of Eren's mouth he relaxed into the kiss. Eren's lips were chapped, and he could smell his scent of seawater and deodorant. Armin wrapped his arms around Eren's neck and tugged at his hair, which caused Eren to groan into his mouth.

Pulling away for air, Eren stared into Armin's eyes, their chests still pressed together. Armin was breathing heavily, staring back at Eren. Then, Eren brought a hand up to Armin's face and rubbed his thumb along his jawline.

"What was that for Eren? Don't tell me that was just to make this date seem more real, there's no one here to see us..." Armin whispered, looking down.

"No, it wasn't." Eren put his other hand on Armin's face, and lifted his head up to stare intently into Armin's eyes. He closed the distance between them, and pressed his forehead against Armin's forehead.

  
"This date has made me realize that I don't just feelings of friendship towards you, Armin. I love you, I'm in love with you."

  
Armin gasped, not believing the words he was hearing.

  
"I doubt you feel the same, so sorry for th—"

"Are you kidding me, you idiot?" Armin felt tears well up in his eyes, and a few spill down his pink cheeks.

"I've been in love with you for almost three years, okay? I lost the bet and had to ask out the person I like, not just anyone. I can't believe you!"

Eren frowned and used his thumbs to wipe away Armin's tears.

"I'm so sorry that I was oblivious to your feelings Armin. I was even ignorant to my own feelings, for only the gods know how long." Eren sighed.

  
"But now that we both confessed, are we dating now?" Eren attempted to lighten the mood, and for once, it worked.

Armin laughed and gave Eren a kiss on the nose.

"Of course we are."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it! If anyone has an thoughts, constructive criticism, or errors to point out please feel free to leave a comment below


End file.
